Gryffindor and Red Lion
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Remember the HPDC one-shot? This is the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of his second year and Harry Potter had got off the train for another trip to that hellhole his relatives called home. But, instead of his uncle he had seen a couple of bobbies waiting on him. 'What now?' He thought, 'they hate me so much that now they called the police on me?' The officers had went over to him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Asked one of them, Harry nodded. "We need you to come with us." So they took him to Headquarters.

"What's going on sir?" Asked Harry.

"We'll explain everything once we get to the station." So they headed for the station.

* * *

Once at the station they walked in and headed for an office. The chief of detectives was a burly man with a receding hairline and a mustache. He was dressed in a suit and a tie, he looked up and saw Harry with a couple of officers and waved them in to his office. "Master Potter," he said. "It's nice to meet you. It saddens me to tell you but, your relatives have died. Their house blew up, killing them and injured about 8 others." Harry hung his head.

"Now where will I go?" He asked.

"Don't worry," said the officer. "Someone is here to claim you." He pressed a button on his desk, "bring in Mr. Evans." Just then a man came in to the room, he had red hair and green eyes. But he looked like Harry's father James.

"Dad? No, you look like him." He said, the man smiled at Harry and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Harry." He said, "I'm your uncle James. Your mom's elder brother."

"You even have his name."

"Yes," he said. "I can't stand Dumbledore! He had hid you from us?"

"I don't understand?"

"Harry, we can help you with your magic and we are meta-humans as well."

"Meta-humans?"

"All will be explained when we get there okay?" They sat down and talked some about his parents. "So, you ready to go?"

"I guess so." Harry said, so they left and headed for Heathrow airport. Then they headed for America. Once there, they were in LAX and headed for a brand new Mustang. They headed for the outskirts of the city and to a huge manor. Once there, he had seen a young woman that looked like his mom, Lilly. But with black hair and blue eyes, she was in a shirt, jeans and sandals. She was also a bit bigger in the bust area than Lilly and a tad bit wider in the hips. She was in the kitchen, making dinner and heard them coming in.

"Harry this is your aunt, Lilly." Said James, "my wife." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Harry," she said as she kissed him on his temple. Harry was in shock, here was an American woman that looked just like his mother, if you didn't take the hair, eyes and figure in to account. "Why don't you two get cleaned up and ready for dinner?"

"Good idea hon," said James. "Besides, he hasn't met Rebecca yet."

"Rebecca?" asked Harry. Just then a cute girl walked in to the room. She was 16, had red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans, she saw Harry and grabbed him in a tight hug. "I take it YOU'RE Rebecca?"

"You got that right," she said, "you must Harry."

"Uh yeah," he said. So they went to get cleaned up for dinner, which was so good Harry had seconds. After dinner, they talked about how they were going to help Harry with his magic and then he went to bed. Sleep came to the young man easily enough until someone or something came in to his room. It was some kind of mist and Harry inhaled it slowly. It started to fix whatever was wrong with his body and just made it more powerful. It was a good thing he was asleep, he would've been knocked out cold.

The next morning he woke up and started to get up to make some breakfast for the family when he fell on to his face. "Ow," the rest of the family had heard him fall and ran in to see what had happened. James was the first one in.

"Are you alright, kid?" He said.

"Just fine," Harry said in to the floor sarcastically. "I always kiss the floor when I get up in the morning." They chuckled and James helped him up. That was when they had noticed that he was better than he was.

"After you get dressed, meet me downstairs." Said James, so Harry did. He was in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

Once there, Lily and Rebecca had led him down to the basement where he had seen a base of operations. "What's going on?"

"Harry, there is something we should tell you." Said James, so he explained to his nephew that they were subjected to nanites with the DNA of some of the World's greatest super heroes in them. They must have been lingering around and while you were asleep, you inhaled them and they changed you."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry said.

"Well we are going to train you." So though out the entire summer, Harry was trained in using his powers and it turned out that he was as powerful Superman and had all his powers. Also Lilly was teaching him magic as well. Then one day he got a chance to test his powers.

* * *

Harry and Rebecca went out to the park to ride bikes, "COME ON HARRY!" She said, as she was racing around the park. Harry was catching up to her, they were pulling sick moves on their bikes and showing off. Just then a couple of gang members stopped them.

"Alright, kids for the bikes!" Said one of them, he pulled a knife on them. Harry, sick and tired of being weak, hopped his bike and spun it knocking one of them back. The other one tried to attack Harry and he used his moves James taught him and knocked the gang members out cold.

"Wow," he said stunned. Rebecca was stunned as well.

"Those moves dad taught you worked!" She said, "wow I need to get back in to training."

"Becky, call the police." Harry said, so she did and the gang members were arrested. They headed back home.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore and the Order were investigating the remains of the house. "We need to find out what happened." He said, "how did the house exploded?" A man limped over to the old wizard, he was basically the reincarnation of 'Rooster Cogburn' from 'True Grit'. He was dressed in a shirt, pants, suit coat, boot because one of his lower legs was now a peg leg, gloves and a open black robe. His right eye was gone and now was replaced by a magical one. He was carrying a cane with his wand in it.

"Albus," he growled. "The Muggle Police said it was an assassination job. The Dursely's were targeted. But when it blew, Harry wasn't there."

"We need to find the boy." Said Dumbledore.

"And send him where Albus?" Said McGonagall. "Alstor, did they say where he is?"

"A relative had came and picked him up." He said, "here's the clincher"

"What?"

"His name? James Evans." They were confused.

"James Evans?"

"Yeah and from the description, he's James Potter with Lilly Evans hair and eye color."

"What? He looks like James but has the Hair and eye color of Lilly?"

"Aye."

"Faith and begorrah," McGonagall palmed her face. Then she looked at Dumbledore, "what now?" Dumbledore was speechless.

TBC

Author's Note: Who doesn't see JK using 'Rooster' as an image for Moody?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was so excited about what he did to those gang members he wanted to continue. So he got James to make him a costume and went out to fight crime. One night he went to a convenience store to get a soda, he was going to home after a slow night. He walked up to the cashier and started to pay for his soda. "9.11" She said, Harry looked confused nine dollars for a soda? Then it hit him, the store was being robbed. He made like he was going in to his pocket to pulled out the cash when he activated his x-ray vision, punched through the counter and snatched one of the robbers out through it.

"What makes you think you're going to rob the store I'm shopping in and me not do anything about it?" Said Harry as he lifted the robber up off his feet. The robber had his gun out and started to fire on his face and the bullets bounced off and he looked like he was about to crap his pants. He was more amazed than scared however. This 13 year old kid is lifting him, a 35 year old high above the floor.

"Okay, okay! Put me down kid, put me down! You win!" He said and Harry put his down grabbed some chains and tied him to a post then bent his gun. He pulled out the money for his soda when the clerk stopped him.

"It's on the house." She said, Harry thanked her and headed home. But, no good deed goes unpunished. The next morning the papers had an article on him foiling the robbery.

* * *

James was reading the paper and sighed, "I guess we need to continue his training." He said to Lilly, who nodded.

"But first," she started. "We need to get him a new costume." So they got him an all red motorcycle suit with gold trim and slashes across his chest, black boots, a red mask with gold lenses and gloves with the index, pinky and thumbs cut out and the fingers were gold. Harry put on the outfit, "come on Harry. Let's see you."

"Okay," he said and walked out. Lilly and Rebecca squealed and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You're so cute!" Said Lilly, "I can't wait to see you when you're older."

'Oh boy,' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in England, Dumbledore was in a meeting with the Order. No one have found where this James Evans lives and he was about to send a letter out to Harry telling him that the Evans were not his family and that he should tell them were he was so they could rescue him. Never mind the fact that the Durselys were killed. McGonagall just looked at him, 'Albus your stupidity know no bounds.' She thought.

'And he's the leader of the light?' thought Moody.

'I'd rather take my chances with the dark lord.' Thought Snape, Dumbledore had tied the letter on Hedwig's leg and sent her out. Just when a letter from a law office came in to his office.

To: Albus Dumbledore,

The following report, show that my client, James Evans, is the uncle of Harrison James Potter. I assure you that I am not being controlled and told what to write down and neither are the workers of the DNA center.

Sincerely,

Miles Wright

Wright, Edgeworth and Von Karma

With the letter was a DNA test revealing that James Evans was in fact Harry's uncle and a note from James.

Dummy,

LEAVE HARRY ALONE FOR THE SUMMER OR I WILL TAKE HIM OUT OF HOGWARTS!

James Evans

"Any other bright ideas Albus?" Said Moody.

* * *

The following week, Harry was on patrol when a woman was being mugged and about to be raped. "Come on baby," said one of them. "It'll only take a few minutes." The woman was scared and crying.

"No, please. HELP!" She said, the creep placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. That was when he tackled the thug off the woman and in to a fast food restaurant's parking lot. Everyone eat had seen this guy getting beat up by a 13 year old in red and gold spandex. They were going at it, every punch the thug connected with the kid came in with four punches and a kick. It was a great fight, people was pulling out flip video cameras and taping the fight. One of the thug's friends had tried to sneak up on the kid and hit him with a pipe which shattered. The thug looked stupidly at the remains of the pipe and tossed it, the kid came in and clocked him in the face sending him flying. Then it became two on one and he had knocked both of them out. He was breathing hard and the woman came running up to him. "Thank you, thank you, oh thank you!" She said.

One of the people recording the fight asked, "who are you?" The kid floated up in to the air and smiled.

"Gryffindor," he said and with that he waved goodbye and took off.

TBC


End file.
